


Blood and tears- a miraculous ladybug story

by Loulabell117



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loulabell117/pseuds/Loulabell117
Summary: Officially finished writing this 19th march 2018 on Wattpad.This is a miraculous ladybug story that I have wrote this is for the older fans as this have themes of torture and Kidnapping love the show and this idea came to my mind and wanted to write story on it hope you enjoy.These characters do not belong to me and belong to their rightful ownersAfter a simple Akuma fight goes wrong Marinette and Tikki are captured by some villians. It is up to Adrien and Plagg to save them before it's too late.





	1. School

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where got the idea from it came to my mind if this was something similar in a story you've read before I'm sorry just had the idea come to me and I'm not trying to steal other peoples stories.  
> This story is also on my Wattpad under Lpeckham.

Marienette awoke to a normal crazy day she got up in a rush and mess as she missed her alarm for the who knows what amount of times and was rushing around to get ready with the help of her little kwami friend Tikki.  
"Marienette I thought you set your alarm this time"  
"I thought I did two tikki" she said while trying to get her stuff in her bag.  
"Done, quickly Tikki we will get there while being 10 minutes late oh no" Tikki flew in her bag and she ran to class.

Once she got to class she got in trouble like usual and she sat down and they continued the lesson. Soon it was over and  Mari was less stressed even though she missed 15 minutes of her lesson as she also had to go to her locker to put stuff away and get stuff out. Alya caught her up on what she missed and while they were talking Marienette crashed into Adrien while dropping her stuff everywhere.  
"Hey watch it oh Adrien I-I-I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry Alya was telling me what I m-m-issed and and I wasn't looking where I was going"  
"It's fine Marienette I wasn't looking around either are you okay I'll help pick you books up for you" they have now been Friends for a few years now and secretly partners in fighting crime even if they didn't know yet.  
"Oh um your than-k y-you A-Adrien" she said while she took her books and rushed off to hide her face of embarrassment which should be normal for her by now. 

Adrien was so distracted due to worrying about an upcoming photo shoot which is being taken place in London and him having to tell ladybug he would be gone for a while as he would have to leave for 2 months. He was worried for how she would react as Plagg had took it badly as he was annoyed after he found out as that would mean Paris would only have one hero left. Which would be bad if an akuma would appear as he would have to leave in a week. Although, he didn't know when to tell his lady or how he will tell her until he heard a noise that meant his chance to tell her was there  
"AN AKUMA"


	2. The Akuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Akuma fight happens and something happens to Marinette.

Adrien rushed into an empty classroom and he then transformed,  
"Plagg claws out"

*Transformation sequence*

He ran out of the school in search of the Akuma.

Marienette had ran off to hide in embarrassment when she then heard the shout, she hid transformed  
"Tikki spots on yeah!"

*Transformation sequence*

Once she became ladybug she ran off as well in search of the akuma.

*after a long fight* 

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG"  
"Pound it" they both said  
"Good work Chat that was a great idea to stop the Akuma from hitting the building"  
"Aw thanks bugaboo"  
"Why chat no, anyway we need to go as we are gonna transform back so see ya"  
"Ladybug wait I need to tell you something it's urgent"  
"What is it chat?"  
"Umm uh I'm not gonna be here for two months"  
"WAIT WHAT? BUT HOW? WHY?"  
"I can't talk about it as it's to do with my purrsonal life but I'm sorry I tried to purrsued him not to send me away but I have to"  
"Oh kitty it's okay I'll be able to look after Paris whilst your gone believe in me I can do it"  
"Are you sure I'm worried something or someone could harm m'lady"  
"It'll be okay, have fun doing whatever reason your away and I'll see you when your back okay, bye kitty"  
"Bye m'lady" chat said while looking sad he was so worried she wouldn't be able to handle the akuma's although he just hoped nothing bad would happen.

Ladybug ran into an alleyway and de transformed without being seen she had thought until she heard a noise Marienette quickly turned around in a fighting stance but it was too late. She was knocked out and there was only black and all you could hear was her scream in pain.  
Chat noir had heard her scream and rushed over to where he saw her heading to de transform but it was too late, she was gone and all that was left was spots of blood he didn't know what to do, this has never happened before so he panicked he ended up de transforming then and there and Adrien ran to his school hoping everyone was safe and that no one was missing but Marienette was missing.  
"Alya were's Marienette" he said while he saw her walk past  
"I don't know after the Akuma I never saw her I'm worried for my best friend"  
"Oh no"  
"Huh"

He ran and hid,  
"Plagg what's going on what happened to ladybug? why did I hear her scream?"  
"I don't know but hopefully her kwami is safe she has to be"  
"You've never talked about her before"  
"Because you didn't need to know give me cheese and transform back now!"  
"What about school"  
"What about ladybug and her kwami I said NOW!" Plagg was rushing and it looked like he was generally worried for this kwami  
"here" he gave Plagg the Camembert cheese and Plagg ate it. 

Adrien then transformed back and left the school to search he took the rest of the day to look around Paris for signs of what happened to where ladybug and Marienette was it got late and so he checked the Dupain-Cheng residence in case she was there but she wasn't all that he saw was her parents crying as she was missing which then hit him,

Marienette was ladybug.


	3. Where is she? (Where is goes bad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette awakens in a cell and is scared to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it will start to get worse there will be mentions of blood and torture from now on in this story.

Marienette awoke in a jail cell confused she called out for help when a mysterious person came over.   
"Where am I? What's going on" she asked them  
"Shut it missy" the man said harshly  
"Hey don't talk to me like that!" She exclaimed  
"So what I can do what I want your in the cage I'm out here so shut it or you will be sorry" he said while threatening her not wanting to know what he meant she looked down to not giving eye contact to know show she was scared.

This man was tall and was in a black cloak most likely hiding his identity she thought.   
"Bring the girl in if she's awake"  
"On it boss move it girly" he grabbed her and yanked her up and out of the cell she tried to pull away to escape his grasp but it was no use he was stronger then her, they walked to a small room with in the middle was a table and two chairs either end.

"What's going on? why am I here? let me go!" She shouted angrily   
"Shut it we ask the questions and YOU answer" this man which she assumed was the boss stated  
"What? NO! why should I answer some dumb questions when I don't know what the hell is going on!!"  
"Well we have something or should I say someone you might be extremely worried about" he tapped his ear to indicate to check hers and her miraculous was gone and in place was a ripped, broken ear dripping with blood. How did she not realise and notice she thought and touched her ear wincing in pain "ouch, wait why do you have my earrings" she said trying to hide her worried tone of voice and her identity.

"Don't play dumb Ladybug we know who you are and we have your little kwami. We won't hurt her, yet, as long as you go along with our plan. You answer the questions and that's all" he explained,  
"No give her back! Your working for hawkmoth aren't you I'll never help him or you" she shouted  
"We are not working with him you bimbo and what did I say about asking questions now Shut up you bitch" he says while slapping her across her face. Her eyes tear up, why were they doing this to her? She's done nothing wrong.  

Tying to stay quiet to not get hit again she looked down indicating she was not helping them.  
"Oh hell no you are helping us if you like it or not and for lying to us about being Ladybug" He grabbed a knife and the other man in the room grabbed her arm while the boss slit her wrist causing it to bleed but while slicing it not enough to hit a vein, she started to freak out why her? What has she done to have this treatment? Who are these people?

"If your not gonna comply take her back to the cell no food and filthy water for her till she talks and don't treat any wounds on her make her suffer for what all ladybugs have ever done to us. She was shaking and holding her wrist she couldn't listen correctly as of how much she was in pain they grabbed her They then took her back to the jail cell with a red face, a slit wrist, tear marks on her face and black eyes which was from being hit, her ears were ripped and her earrings and tikki were taken away from her she was alone and in a lot of pain not knowing where she was or why they did this to her she just hoped Someone could rescue her as she was extremely scared.


	4. A worried Adrien and a worried kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at Paris Adrien is scared and worried and his father isn't helping.

Back in paris, Later in the evening 

He was getting even more worried now, not being able to find her anywhere it was getting late and it was now the time where ladybug would be on patrol, but she wasn't and was no where to be found. She was in danger he had to find her, somehow but it was too late to look now as his father was home and he didn't want everyone looking for him like what happened last Christmas so he headed home.

Once he arrived home he headed into his room and panicked,  
"Plagg you said you usually can sense ladybug's kwami can you try"  
"I'll try" plagg focused on where Tikki was he got nothing she must be in her miraculous which was bad as it meant ladybug didn't have her miraculous on. 

"Oh no Tikki's in danger I need to find her, they can't have her" Plagg flew towards the window but Adrien stopped him.  
"Stop it Plagg we don't know where they are so it's not gonna help"  
"But but I have to find her I must" this was the first time Adrien saw Plagg nearly crying he must be worried for this Tikki kwami,  
"We can search for her and ladybug tomorrow"  
"You don't understand ladybug doesn't have her miraculous Tikki could be in danger of being killed"  
"What!" His expression went into shock this can't be true it can't be he was about to say something when he heard a knock, Plagg quickly hid and Adrien opened his door.

"What" Adrien said looking at his father  
"Where have you been? and why are you not packed for the trip we will be late for the train"  
"I'm not going with you my friend is in danger she's missing and ladybug is missing two I don't know what is going on I'm not going anywhere until they are safe"  
"I don't care if they are missing it means Paris is not safe so there is more of a point to leave"  
"No I'm not going anywhere just leave me alone" Adrien slammed his door and sat on the floor bursting into tears why is he so scared Marienette is missing, does he like her more then a friend it can't be true right. He sat there against the door crying, Plagg flew over and sat next to him now joining in crying he had to find Tikki he loved her he can't do this without her.


	5. the process continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two weeks of being captured they try to get more information about Marinette even if it means to torture her.

(2 Week later)

So far it's been two weeks since Mari was stuck in this place she is now in more pain she will not talk, they can't know anything about her or anything she knows so far they have cut her, burnt her and chocked her everything hurt and she was so hungry they have at least given her a bit of food which was stale bread but at least it was something her stomach was rumbling still and she could tell she won't last but at least they haven't hurt Tikki she persuades them to hurt her instead but she hasn't seen her since she was at school which feels like it's been ages ago and she hates it.

"Okay Bitch are you gonna talk or what"  
She knew it was the normal man who collected her for the day so she ignored him even though she knew what would happen  
"Oi" he kick her knocking her over, they had chained her leg up as she had tried to escape countless a times and they would not allow it so being knocked over hurt more then it would normally it felt like blades cutting into her leg like the many other times.

when could she go home, when can she see her parents, the Bakery, the school, Alya, Nino, Adrien. She sat there and cried with what tears she had left in her even though she knew they hated crying.  
"Dumb bitch" he walked out leaving her there in her cell crying guess she didn't have to go in the room today but her thoughts was cut off when she was grabbed, leg un cuffed and she was brought into the torture room again.

"So are you gonna talk or do we need to hurt you again for the whatever amount of times" She looked down not speaking and hoped this session was quick  
"Not talking okay let's ask the same question Who are you?" She kept quiet if she said who she was they could find and hurt her parents and she was not allowing it  
"Stupid brat" he slapped her  
"Again WHO ARE YOU?" still she stayed quiet she was not letting him know she just can't let them know  
"Fine but this time let's try something different" in his hand was something in a bottle she didn't know what it was but it must be dangerous he poured some on her skin and it burnt, she screamed out in pain it hurt so much what was this  
"Does the Acid burn?" he laughed and she grabbed her arm to free it  
"I don't think so, so will you answer the question now or not" she panicked he can't know but this hurt   
"Fine" he poured Acid on her other arm burning her skin on her other arm she screamed again she hated this but it was either her or Tikki "I will keep you safe" she whispered quiet enough so he couldn't hear  
"Fine take her back and this time cuff both her legs so she can't even move"  
She looked up no they can't do this to her but it was too late she was back in the cell cuffed and stuck there in complete silence   
She couldn't handle this.

(Three weeks later)

It had been a while after that horrid day when he used Acid on her and now her some of her skin had burnt off whatever he used was not meant to be in contact of skin. Now her arms and legs were locked as she again tried to escape and this made it so she couldn't go anywhere  
"Okay bitch you will certainly talk now"  
He grabbed her while undoing her locks and took her into the room   
"So I need answers now oh and did you know you've been here for a month now" her eyes went wide a month no it can't of been but thinking how long it was since she has seen anyone else it was true she sat there looking down   
"Oh and lets get to asking questions but also we have a special guest to join us"  
The other man brought out something but there was no one there  
"Confused? show her" she looked over and she saw it was Tikki. Tikki looked so frail what have they done to her. He gave her too the boss and he held onto her tightly.  
"NO LET HER GO" Mari shouted out  
"oh so you do still talk" he put Tikki down   
"So if she is so important then let's say what would you do if I hurt her maybe used a knife or fire or THE ACID"  
"No please don't hurt her I'm begging you she's done nothing wrong"  
"Oh your mistaken she has, she's the one who created ladybug in the first place she is the one who created our enemy YOU"   
"What"   
"So you still don't tell the ladybugs about us, you want to protect them from us right you pathetic Pest" he laughed   
"I'm sorry" Tikki said while looking down to Marinette.   
"So lets ask some questions now WHO are you" Marinette stayed quiet and just kept looking at Tikki who was looking down knowing this was her fault   
"If you don't answer then I'll hurt her" he pointed at Tikki  
"No please" she looked up quickly   
"Then answer the fucking question"  
"I'm sorry Tikki" she whispered to her, Tikki looked up about to stop her from saying anything but it was too late  
"I'm M-M-Marinette"   
"Marinette what"  
"Marinette Dupain-Cheng"  
"Good now I won't hurt her YET" she tried to take Tikki but he stopped her  
"Ah ah ah not yet more questions" she looked up shocked she thought that was it what else did he want to know  
"What has Tikki told you about us"  
"Nothing"  
"Really that's why you wasn't wary"  
"Now last questions for now, Who is Chat Noir?" this was one question she didn't know they were trying to hide their identities from each other but their Kwami's knew after they beat Dark Owl but they didn't know  
"I-I-I don't know"  
"Your lying"  
"I'M NOT PLEASE BELIVE ME"  
"Shut it you were just cooperating and now you lie"  
"I'm not please believe me"  
"Lier" he slapped her what could she do she was telling the truth unless she did know him but she just couldn't figure it out  
"Marinette" Tikki cried out rushing over   
"Stop it" Tikki shouted at him  
"What why would I listen to such a stupid little creature"  
"She doesn't deserve it, she doesn't know the answer, it's true they have never seen each other yet"  
"Hmm but do YOU know"  
"What"  
"do you know who Chat noir is"  
"No I don't I only know his Kwami"  
"Who is" Tikki stayed quiet why did she say that   
"Dumb idiots" he tried to hurt Tikki but Marinette stopped him"  
"Leave her alone hurt me not her"  
"Fine" he grabbed Marienette slamming her onto the concrete floor  
"NO" Tikki cried out, he kicked, punched and grabbed a knife cutting Marinette repeatedly   
"Stop it please" Tikki cried out she couldn't watch this not again not after the other ladybugs some who even died after what HE did to them.  
"Shut up you stupid thing" he sliced at her but Marinette stopped the blow by putting her arm in the way. Marinette screamed in pain it hurt badly but she couldn't let Tikki get harmed she's more important then her.

The man grabbed Marinette throwing her against the wall her skull hitting the wall then her head started to bleed and the blow knocked her out.  
"Someone take the girl back to the cell while I deal with this PEST" he said talking to the other man that was in the room the man took Mari and when the door opened Tikki made a quick exit following Mari  
"Get back here BUG" he shouted but she got away when Marinette was put in the cell Tikki joined her hiding while making sure that Marinette wouldn't die.


	6. She is found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Plagg have come to save the day

(Paris)

It's been a month since I've last seen Mari and I hate this, she never deserved this, there have been no Akuma attacks since she went missing maybe it was hawkmoth's doing but at least I have not been akumatized, Plagg has been quiet most of this month he's even been eating less and I'm actually very worried I've even tried to make him eat after we were Chat Noir a few nights ago as he wouldn't eat I'm scared what if we can't find them or if it was too late she could be dead.

"ADRIEN I CAN SENSE TIKKI WE NEED TO GO" Plagg shouting while flying over to Adrien  
"Wait WHAT REALLY WHERE"  
"The outskirts of Paris that's why we couldn't find them we never went there quickly I'm not letting my Tikki die so move it before yours dies two"  
"PLAGG CLAWS OUT!"

 

Outskirts of Paris  
(Pretend they can hear their kwami's in their mind when transformed)

They rushed to where Plagg said they were  
"Plagg where now I can't see anything"  
"It's underground come on do anything just find them please" Plagg begged  
"Ok let me look" he checked the area until he heard a voice, he ducked into a bush and waited for them to go or give away their hideout.  
"Wonder if that Bitch will break and answer the question or die first that wall caused some real damage, the boss is someone not to mess with"  
"Yeah that's why we don't mess with him, over here" they two men were wearing black cloaks hiding their faces.  
They looked around before bringing up a keypad from the ground which then opened a hatch and they went in.  
"Quickly" Plagg said, Chat Noir ran to the door before it closed and went in  
"Few" he whispered he got through into the hideout.

The place did not look friendly it was dark dingy and a smell of blood was in the air which he guessed was from Mari he felt like he was gonna throw up but he held it back  
"This place is disgusting"  
"We need to find them and get out of here quick I don't like it" Plagg said  
"Neither do I" Adrien kept a mental note of where the exit was to how to get back when they have the girls.  
"So do you think she'll admit about the cat boy yet or not"  
"Kill the pest she'll speak instantly"  
"NO! Adrien move your arse now Tikki is not dying"  
"No one is gonna die here and I'm moving" he snuck past the people and followed the smell of blood hoping to find Mari that way.

Instead of leading to where she was he found the room the room which made him shiver there was blood, water and different things in there he knew this was the room where they hurt her and the amount of blood made him worry.  
"Plagg can you sense which way they are"  
"I think in the room to your left wait no right urgh this is annoying"  
"I'll go left first" he looked and there was the cell with Mari lying on the floor bleeding out  
"OH NO" he ran to her but she was out cold but she was at least breathing  
"Mari wake up please" he whispered but nothing not even a stir was he too late  
"Hello" then he saw her a little Kwami it was Tikki  
"Are you Tikki?"  
"Yes how did you find us?"  
"Plagg helped but how's Mari please tell me she's alive"  
"Just... I'm trying to heal her but it's not enough"  
"I need to get to her where's the keys"  
"The guard has them but as she's like this they haven't come to get her out yet for her daily questioning like they did yesterday"  
"Maybe I could you cataclysm to get her out"  
"NO! don't the bars are strong and nothing can break them it's designed to hold miraculous holders especially when transformed"  
"What why how what is going on here"  
"I'll tell you both once we get out of here but we need you and Plagg to get the keys before she dies I can't loose another..." She stopped talking and fell next to Mari sobbing  
"Plagg any ideas?"  
"No sorry kid" Adrien thought and thought until he heard a noise so he hid behind a box.

In the room came the too men who he saw earlier  
"Still not awake that dumb bitch needs to and boss is not patient get some water and we can wake her that way"  
"On it" what the hell they can't do that she's knocked out he panicked but then he saw the keys in the man's pocket  
"Tikki the keys" he whispered to her  
"I can't leave otherwise her health will deteriorate"  
"Damm it, think think Plagg?"  
"I can't we need Chat Noir invade your attacked" he saw a stone on the ground and threw it at the keys which then fell out of the mans pocket  
"Where's the water?" The man out of the room shouted  
"You idiot" the man left the room this was his chance he grabbed the keys unlocked the door and grabbed Mari.  
He headed for the exit then he realised she didn't have her miraculous  
"Tikki where are is her miraculous"  
"He took them I can get them if you get her to safety"  
"What no I can't leave you here 1. Mari needs you to heal her and 2. PLAGG WILL KILL ME"  
"We don't have a choice I'm sorry plagg I will get out of her two but please protect my ladybug please don't let me loose another" she said in tears, she flew off in search of the earrings, her miraculous  
"I tried to stop her I really did"  
"It's fine hurry and save your girl before someone finds out tha-" before he could finish they heard a shout  
"SHE'S GONE FIND HER"  
"Shit" Chat ran to the exit but he was stoped  
"You ain't going anywhere CAT"


	7. Fight for her life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only way out is to fight

"I'm not going down without a fight you bastard" he placed Mari to the floor hoping she'll be safe  
Chat got his baton and attacked, the man dodged by jumping back he then punched forward and chat leapt out the way the best he could as the next blow the man did hit his side causing chat to trip  
"Crap! I can do this"  
The man charged at Chat while he was down so Chat put he leg out for the man to fall. The impact on his head did enough to get Chat and Mari out of there.  
"We are nearly at the exit princess I will save you" he said then kissed her forehead  
"Chat noir I have the earrings" Tikki shouted out as she was flying after him   
"Huh oh Tikki great we're nearly to the exit"

"Well well well if it isn't the devious cat haven't you heard the saying curiosity killed the cat"  
"But satisfaction brought it back" he smirked  
"Stupid cat now die"  
The man had a knife but Chat didn't notice  
"Chat noir he has a knife watch out" Tikki cried out   
"Huh ah" the knife cut through his suit into his arm  
"DAMMIT" he fell down grabbing his arm  
"Well that was easy, easier then the girl"  
"WHAT!" Chat stood up rage covering his face swinging his baton at the man's face and all in the silence you could hear the crack of the mans jaw the speed and strength the baton hit cracked the man's jaw making it bleed  
"SHIT" he grabbed his jaw.  
Hoping he was distracted Chat grabbed Mari and ran for it  
"I don't think so" he threw the knife cutting into Chat's leg but Chat kept going he had to save her he was not letting Marinette die never.  
"NO" the man chased after Chat but it was too late they escaped and got out of the place.  
Chat took a picture of where it was on his baton so the police would know and he headed for the hospital hoping by then Marinette would wake up as she was still laying in his arms and not moving only breathing.


	8. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is now in hospital as safe as she could be at this moment

Marinette awoke in a panic and a shout  
"TIKKI" she looked around the room searching for her kwami to find that she wasn't where she last was but it looked like she was in a hospital room she was so confused and scared.  
"MARINETTE" Sabine rushed over to her daughter as she had awoken  
"Huh what's going on? I'm so confused! how am I here?"  
"I know you have many questions but before I tell you this I want you to not freak out"  
"What's that"  
"You have been gone for a month and have been in a coma for another month"  
"WHAT!?!?!?"  
"I know it's hard to find out but at least your awake an back I've missed you so much" she hugged her daughter  
"Also Tikki is over there asleep we found out while you were gone"  
"She's okay *she relaxed* I was so worried they killed her but who told you"  
"Chat noir did once he figured it out"  
"Oh wow I umm is he okay"  
"He's fine he's been visiting constantly and has been worried"  
"That's a relief"  
"Ah Miss Dupain-Cheng your awake that's great once you are feeling better we want to get information on about what happened" the doctor who had entered the room said  
"Okay that's fine"  
The doctor had a quick check over Marinette to make sure she was okay, she was still in a lot of pain which would make sense due to the damage they caused physically and emotionally.  
"Did anyone else find out about me being ladybug"  
"Yes I'm sorry but during the month the news found out and revelled your identity we didn't want them to but it was too late"  
"That means people could be in danger of hawkmoth and he will know my identity"  
Marinette's breathing quickened and she started to have a panic attack  
"Breath breath its okay we're gonna be okay, all of us we will be, we will be  watching out for anything bad that could happen and they have even had people guard your room I think it was Adrien's idea as he wanted to protect you from anything else going wrong"  
"Wait Adrien you mean THE Adrien the one I like" Marinette said with a shocked expression  
"Yes and he was extremely worried about you he wouldn't even leave on a trip the whole time you was missing he had everyone out looking for you"  
"Wow he does care so much" Mari smiled knowing this  
"Bugaboo your awake!!!!!!" Chat ran in looking so excited  
'The doctor must of told him' Marinette thought  
"Really chat"  
"Ummm sorry I was worried and umm"  
"It's fine now you know and I'm sorry this all happened"  
"It was Not your fault you didn't know but at least your safe"  
"I'm going to grab something to eat I'll let you to talk for a bit"  
"Okay mum" Sabine left the room  
"Sooo what do you think of the girl behind the mask lame I'm guessing" Marinette said looking down  
"What how are you lame you survived a month being hurt and still your as beautiful as before and you still here alive"  
"How did I get here anyway?"  
"I saved you with the help of our kwami's at least your now safe and I want to tell/show you something"  
"I'm happy I'm free two but what is it kitty"  
"Plagg claws in"  
Chat de transformed and Adrien and Plagg were then standing there  
"WAIT don't...no way how" Marinette then started to stare in shock  
"I guess your upset" Adrien stated while looking down  
"What no I'm happy the guy I like is the same one which is my partner"  
"Wait Like!"  
"Umm woops"  
"You like me"  
"Yes and thank you for saving me your the best"  
"I had to I love you bugaboo"  
"I love you two kitty" they blushed and Adrien went over and hugged Mari  
"Once your out of hospital would you like to go on a date"  
"I would love to I haven't seen much since I was taken and I miss Paris how was protecting Paris wait I thought you had a trip..."  
"I didn't go and I wouldn't I had to find you I wouldn't let my dad take me to London as I wanted to protect you. It also felt like hawkmoth knew you were missing two as there was no akuma attacks"  
"Wow that's so weird"  
"Definitely"  
"Hey I got you guys some food and oh"  
"Umm hey Mrs Dupain-Cheng"  
"When did you arrive and oh"  
"He's chat noir mum"  
"That makes sense at least you two now know"  
"And when I'm out we are going on a date"  
"If that's okay" Adrien blurted out  
"It is and when your able to I hope you have fun"

Time skip

Marinette was allowed out of hospital a month later as they wanted to treat her wounds and try and heal her scars, they also kept her in as it was safer for her there. There was still no akuma attacks but at least it meant she didn't have to become ladybug and cause anymore pain to herself.  
Alya and Nino visited her and brought a card from the whole class who signed it even chloe had signed it which would make sense as she was ladybugs number one fan.  
Mari still had to be in a wheelchair for a while after she was let out due to how weak her bones were and how severe the injures were, she was not allowed to be ladybug until she was out of the wheelchair but at least Saturday she has her date with Adrien.


	9. The date ❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the day of the date Adrien and some others have worked hard on making today purrfect

> It was Friday and she wasn't allowed to go to school yet so she spent the day making a new outfit for her date she was so excited she was going on a date with the boy she loved no one knew he was Chat noir but she didn't mind at least Adrien is safe from Hawkmoth. She finished her dress and hung it up. It was Saturday the date and Marinette was worried it could go wrong "What if there is an akuma attack? What if someone sees me and ruins the date? What if he doesn't even turn up?" "Marinette calm down it will be fine" "But but" "Listen if there is an akuma attack you will be safe your with Adrien, if someone sees you you'll be fine and HE WILL SHOW UP he loves you he did save you after all" "Okay Tikki" "Now go and have your medication and get dressed so that your ready" "On it" Marinette had to have different kinds of medication like tablets for the pain, some cream for her burns she had a lot of other things to take but she was getting used to it even if she hated it. She then got dressed in a cute dress which had a ladybug print skirt and a black torso 
> 
> She 'made' it so she had a hint of ladybug to her outfit it was cute and looked perfect for a date. She also wore a black cardigan to cover up her arms as of the burns. She didn't want to use her wheelchair but everyone said she had to otherwise she couldn't go including Tikki. She grabbed her bag and she looked perfect. "Tikki what do you think" she spun around showing Tikki "It's lovely but won't you be too hot with the cardigan on" "I'm not taking it off I don't want anyone seeing my arms" "*sigh* okay Marinette but you know Adrien won't mind" "But I will, it's fine Tikki and you never know if it will get colder later" "Okay then but do you know where your going yet" "Nope but I'm excited a date with Adrien" She smiled and spun excitedly" "Careful or you'll get dizzy" "Tikki calm down I'm fine that's why we planned it today as I could tell I would be better then earlier plus he had to go to school still" "Marinette Adrien is here" her mother shouted up "Coming! Come on Tikki" Mari walked downstairs with Tikki following. "Wow you look lovely" Adrien said. Plagg flew out and hugged Tikki "Hi Plagg" "Hi Tikki" "Thank you Adrien you look handsome where are we going" "It's a surprise and where is your wheelchair?" "Dang it I thought I'd get away without it" "Nope come on you need it" "Fine" Marinette could walk a little mostly around the house but it's safer for her to be in a wheelchair outside as it's easier for her and would cause her less pain to her legs. "Here it is" her mother brought out her wheelchair it was styled to suit her it was pink and black and it was made to look cute so that she would use it even if she still wouldn't. "Thank you mum" she sat down in it and Adrien started to push the wheelchair "Huh" she looked behind her "I'll push you around today" Adrien stated while smiling "Really?!?!" She said surprised she didn't want to be a nuisance but at least she could rest her arms as they still hurt They soon left and Tikki and Plagg both hid even if Tikki didn't have to. They went by the park which made her smile as of being cooped up for so long she loved to see everything they went by they went around different places which made her happy and they talked the whole time "Aren't you getting tired pushing me" "Nope I don't mind why are you so worried about that that's the forth time you asked *laughing* so you don't need to keep worrying if you want to stop we can as we are going by the park again" "That would be nice" they went over to a bench Adrien parked her next to it and he sat next to her, they carried on talking, "I miss seeing everything it's nice" "I never really look at nature but now I understand sometimes it's really lovely as it's hard to appreciate it" "Definitely" Marinette smiled and they looked around the park People were playing games, having a picnic, walking around or like them just sitting there. "So what else are we doing today" "It's a secret" "Why can't I know" "Because it's a secret I don't want you to know yet" Marinette was still worried about people seeing her but so far no one has bothered her at least" They stayed there talking for a little longer until Mari saw chloe walking past, "Oh no" "Hmm" Adrien said looking at Mari "Chloe is over there" "It's fine she shouldn't bother us" "Why shouldn't she" "Because...umm she's been nice recently" Adrien couldn't say why because she was helping him plan a nice date for him and Marinette after she found out and what happened to Mari she said that she would stop bullying her and said she would be nice or well try to. "I trust you but I'm just paranoid recently" "After what happened you would be but it's fine I will protect you from anything happening" "I know you will kitty" she giggled Adrien looked at his watch and it said it was 2pm they left her house at 11am they have been in the park for a little while as well but he wanted to carry on looking around with her to keep her distracted, "Do you want to keep going around Paris" "Sure that should calm me down" she rolled forward to get ready to go but Adrien grabbed the handles as he knew what she was doing, "I said I was pushing" "So close you don't need to you'll get tired pushing me around" "And you would get tired as well so I'm pushing you" "Fine" they left the park and carried on going they went around looking at different things while laughing at what each other were saying this helped keeping her mind off of what happened It soon got to 5pm and they had gone around most of Paris and places were starting to close. "Lets head of to what I planned" "And what is it" "It's a secret I'm still not saying but you will love it" They headed to the Eiffel Tower "Why are we going here" Marinette was confused what could be here and won't it be closed "Just wait" they went up and at the top they had a table with two chairs set up "Welcome mr Agreste and miss Dupain-Cheng" "Wow Adrien did you plan all this" "Yep I made it so that you can look over Paris as I knew how sad you was that you hadn't seen it in a while so I got help sorting it out" "Who helped?" she asked as Adrien took her hand and walked her to her seat "Alya, Nino, your parents and oh Chloe did" "Wait Chloe helped" "I said she was nice now" He went to his seat and they talked until they gave them their food. "How did you know what I liked" "I asked people and they said what you liked and I hired people to make us dinner" "Wow this is so much but Thank you Adrien I love it" "I also planned something else for Tikki and Plagg" "Huh" Tikki flew out of Marinette's bag as she was confused There was a little table for her and plagg to sit at hidden next to Mari and Adrien's table. "That's so sweet Adrien" "I had to do something for them as they missed each other" they got given food plagg got cheese and Tikki got a cookie, they were so happy and started talking They ate their food and soon after when desert arrived they got given marinette's favourite desert and it was lucky Adrien liked it as well he got her parents to make it as he knew she loved how they made it. After the meal they talked a little longer and then they went down and left he took her home, "This was a lovely day Adrien thank you" "It's okayI did this because I love you" "I love you two" they kissed and she went inside he left and went home This was the best day ever


	10. The end ?

The next week

It was a week after the date and Marinette was getting ready for the day  
"Marinette?"  
"Hmm? oh yes Tikki"  
"Can you invite over Adrien and Plagg?  
"Why?"  
"We want to explain what happened and who those people are"  
"Oh sure Tikki, Adrien shouldn't have anything on today so he should be able to"  
"Yay thank you Marinette"  
She called Adrien's phone and he was allowed over.  
He made sure he had Plagg and bribed him by saying Marinette had cheese for him so they rushed over as it sounded urgent.

"Thank you for coming over so we can explain what happened these people are horrible and need to be stopped we just hoped they wouldn't come after you two but they did"  
"They were horrible worse people I've ever met" Marinette shivered after saying this  
"They want to get all the superheroes, their miraculous and Kwamis to kill and destroy so they can rule the world one city at a time" Tikki stated  
"Why would they want to do that?" Mari asked  
"As we have been around for so long, through many centuries we have stopped them by escaping and soon another miraculous holder takes their place causing them to go back to the beginning which is to capture them and their Kwamis" plagg said this surprised Adrien at how he explained that with such a calm attitude  
"Wow plagg"  
"What? I do know some things two you know"  
"Hehe" Marinette laughed at how Adrien reacted  
"You don't know him well enough princess you don't know his true purrsonality and he usually only talks to ask for cheese or complain"  
"That's Plagg for you very mysterious" Tikki flew over saying and hugged Plagg  
"Hey get off" Plagg said pushing Tikki off and he flew away.

"But like we was saying it is dangerous as they are still around the bad thing is that Hawkmoth knows who ladybug is and that means more Akuma's could be after Marinette although so far is been a few months since Paris has seen any but still, I suggest you two transform and de transform where it is safe so nothing happens to you, either together or somewhere that people can't get to as I do not want that happening again" Tikki explained 

"That is not happening to my kitten I will fight them myself" Plagg exclaimed  
"It's okay Plagg it won't happen again" Tikki reassured him  
"You said that before" Plagg flew off again this time in a grump.  
"Wait what? why is he so overprotective of me?" Adrien said looking at Plagg  
"Many years ago a ladybug was captured very weak she nearly died but when they was about to shoot-" Tikki started to explain  
"My kitten jumped in front in human form as his transformation wore off and got killed instantly I am not having that again and Tikki doesn't want to loose anymore bugs" Plagg butted in  
"So we need to make sure the rest are safe that includes you two" Tikki carried on.

"Wow I didn't know that had happened" Marinette said in shock nearly at tears, Adrien saw and hugged her comforting her  
"We don't like talking about it but we do if we find out THEY have been around" Tikki stated in an agitated manner  
"So what are they called?" Mari asked  
"The miraculous maniacs they kill and slaughter anyone associated with a miraculous holder" Plagg exclaimed  
"Which is why I didn't want you to tell them your name Marinette" Tikki turned to Mari and stated  
"Oh gosh that means my family and friends are in danger" Mari freaked out while saying 

"We can keep an eye out for them and Hawkmoth as he will still try and go after us" Adrien stated  
"Has anything happened to the other Chat Noirs?" Adrien asked  
"Some of my kittens have lived some died, most of old age, some of suicide after ladybug died or out of depression, a few only died to those Maniacs" Plagg flew over frustrated  
"While ladybugs only two have lived you Marinette and another girl the one that nearly was shot we were lucky a guardian was there to save us Kwamis some went missing and some have actually died we don't talk about them though" Tikki stated  
"We are still searching for the missing ones like nooroo Who Hawkmoth has" Plagg said frustrated  
"And Duusu which is the Kwami of the peacock miraculous" Tikki said reminding Plagg  
"Which are both brooches" Plagg said  
"We will look out for them right Adrien" Mari said hopeful  
"Right" Adrien answered

From then on they have been searching for the missing miraculous that are still out there hoping that one day that they can save both kwamis. They are still watching out for the the miraculous maniacs so one day they will pay for their crimes towards Marinette and the other ladybugs and Chat noir's that have died to them.

The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending of this book I hope you enjoyed I had fun writing this and I have started to write a second book to this on Wattpad I will also post it on here when it's done.


End file.
